If you love someone deeply enough...
by Peace etc
Summary: Yup, it's a Rafe's sister and Danny fic. But it doesn't start out like that.... r/r!
1. Default Chapter

You guessed it! Rafe has a sister. She and Danny do end up together, but in the beginning, well you'll see… Oh her name is Isobel.   
I have always tagged along with my brother and his best friend Danny Walker. I was only two years younger. I was the biggest tomboy ever. Then once they left for war, I started to change. Now I'm getting sent to where my brother is, to be a nurse.   
"Hun, I'm coming with you!" I exclaimed, to my boyfriend of a year.   
"You're kidding!" I smiled. I jumped into his arms and we immediately started kissing. His name was Benjamin, Benny to me. He was stationed to start training, in Pearl Harbour as well.   
When we arrived the weather was perfect. I hadn't told Rafe that I'd be coming. Benny and I had to split up for the moment. After I had gotten arranged in the nurse's house. I left to find Rafe. This is it, I said reading the number again.   
'Knock Knock' my fist went against the door.  
"Hello pretty lady!" Welcomed the man on the other side, once he had opened the door. I smiled.  
"Is Rafe in?" I asked politely.   
"He's taken." The man stated.  
"Oh, I do realize. Trust me I don't want him…" I said smiling. The man warmed up to that.   
"Anyway he's not. But I can entertain you till he comes…" He said, winking. Men are so immature!   
"Maybe some other time." I replied walking away. I know, Benny, but we both flirt sometimes. It might come in handy sometime, though? I was looking at the ground thinking- my worst habit. That I bumped into someone.   
"Sorry!" I said, looking up. "Danny, Danny Walker" I exclaimed, lighting up with a big smile.   
  
  
Clumsy! I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl, apologizing. Then she started calling me, by me name?!?!   
"Excuse me for asking, but…" I was so confused. She interrupted though…  
"Isobel McCrawly!" She stated, to spare me the embarrassment. Oh, had she changed… 


	2. Reuniting

Ahhh… it says my story is not found! So anywho I don't know how far I got so, I'll just begin here, oh also if you haven't read the first chapter and now can't cause it can't be found, here's an recap. Isobel McCrawley comes to Pearl Harbour with her steady boyfriend Benny, as a nurse and a pilot. She went to see her brother, he wasn't there she bumped (actually, physically did) into Danny and he didn't recognize her and then after they were reacquainted…   
"Well I have to be going. Tell Rafe to come find me." I said regretting leaving him.   
"It.. it was.. nice to see you, Is" Danny replied shyly. I smiled he was always cute when he was shy.   
"Buh Bye, Danny!" I shouted, while walking back off down the street.   
*Danny*  
"Hey Anthony!" I called as I walked into our cabin. I was suddenly in such a better mood now that I had seen Isobel. Boy! She was so different, Hell she was gorgeous!   
"Danny, did you see that hot dame, just leaving here?" He asked. I laughed, wow Isobel had that affect on everybody?  
"Yeah, actually I know her…" I replied. Know her, I've had done everything with her, she, Rafe, and I.   
"Yeah, I guess you would knowing Rafe fro so long and how. It's a shame she's probably off limits…" He grumbled. I had just thought, Rafe would hate it if I told him what I thought.   
"Danny!" Speak of the devil.   
"Hey Rafe," I called. He was looking as if his life was the best, while he'd been with Evelyn. "Guess what?"   
"What?" He asked. I shook my head. To tell him his little sister was here, his reacting will be priceless, he will be ecstatic.   
"What's the point of guessing then?" I replied with a grin.  
"C'mon, please Danny!" He begged. I laughed, should I tell him? Oh well, here it goes…  
"Isobel's here!" I exclaimed. He looked so happy, it just made me feel terrible about how I felt about her.   
"Issy!" He shouted, I smiled trying to cover up my worried look.   
"Yeah, she was looking for you!" I said replaying our conversation.   
"She's not bad looking!" Anthony called from the kitchen. Rafe was to happy to pay attention, for he grabbed his jacket and we were gone.  
"So, this is where she's staying?" I asked Rafe as we approached the nurse's beach house.  
"I guess, Evelyn did say they were getting new nurses, but I didn't suspect Is would volunteer!" He exclaimed. He was really so happy, I would hate to ruin his mood. We reached the house, and Rafe knocked on the door.  
"Hello…" I watched as Isobel opened the door, she was looking down while drying a plate. She looked up and when she saw Rafe her face looked so happy. "Rafe!!!" She shouted and hugged him tightly. "It's nice to see you!"   
"Boy, Issy you've… you've grown!" Rafe exclaimed, looking at his sister.   
"Yeah, I grew up." She stated, I watched her look at Rafe smiling. I loved her smiled. Man! I loved everything about her, and it took me three years away just to find out, I must've been blind!   
"Wanna, go out for dinner tonight?" Rafe asked her. She smiled, but then looked startled.   
"I, uh, told someone I'd do something with them, but y'know I just cancel!" She exclaimed smiling. Who was that someone? Was she taken?   
"Great, pick you up at 6:00?" Rafe asked.   
"Sure!" Isobel replied. "It'll be nice to catch up.." She said. Catch up? Does that me in code, tell Rafe about her man?   
"Can Danny come?" Rafe asked. Isobel laughed, what was that for?  
"Can Danny come, Rafe does the sun shine?" She questioned still smiling widely. I grinned, when I realized she wanted me there.  
"Yeah, so see you then!" Rafe requested, she smiled and hugged Rafe one last time. She then looked at me, I smiled and she gave me a friendly hug. Her hair smelt like freshly cut flowers.   
"Bye, boys!" She called as we walked down the path. Rafe was just so happy to see her, while I, I was trying not to be caught finding her irresistible. 


	3. Confusion

"Benny! I can't do anything tonight." I complained, sitting down on my boyfriends lap, facing him. We were down by the ocean, in a secluded spot on the beach.   
"Why not baby?" He questioned, while giving me butterfly kisses, all over my face.   
"My brother Rafe, wants to go to dinner." I replied, kissing him back.  
"What time?" He questioned, starting to kiss me down on my neck.   
"At six o'clock." I replied, arching my neck a bit.   
"So, you'll be free by eight. Right?" He asked, looking up at me.   
"Maybe, but I don't know. I haven't seen Rafe in years." I responded.  
"Ok, well whenever you get back, come meet me at my place." He told me.   
"How do I know if he's in your barracks?" I asked. It would be awful, to bump into Rafe while meeting Ben.   
"Good question. How about from eight till after I'll come down here and wait for you anytime from then on. And, if you're going to be extra late, you give me a call." He reasoned, I nodded. And, we continued as we were.   
After Rafe and Danny left that morning, I had spent sometime with my roommate Betty. We've become great friends, she and I are the closest in age. And, we have just so much in common.   
At about five thirty, Ben and I said goodbye. And, I went up to get ready. It didn't take long, because before I met with Ben I had already done some primping. The only problem now, was that I had a hickey from Ben, which was just impossible to hide. Applying make-up didn't work to well, and I knew it wouldn't last all evening, so I made sure to wear my hair down.   
"Isobel!" I heard, Betty call me from the porch. I grabbed my handbag, and my coat.   
"Coming." I replied, I know I didn't have to hurry, because no doubt Evelyn was there and she was my brother's girlfriend. So, that would keep then company for a while.   
"Good Evening!" Rafe remarked, to me as I walked down the porch steps to them.   
"Hey." I replied casually, smiling at him and Danny. Evelyn kissed Rafe, and then walked back to the house. First, giving me a smile. We all hopped in the car, and giving the girls one last wave, went on our way.   
"So, where are we eating?" I asked, looking from Rafe driving, to Danny in the back seat. Being the gentleman Danny is, he let me have the front seat. Goodness, I can almost see my gr. School crush coming back. Even though I have Benny.   
"There's a small diner, that is usually not too crowded." Rafe replied. I nodded. When we arrived, we got a table in the back.   
***Danny's POV***  
I couldn't believe how nice, Isobel looked. She was so beautiful now, and she looked so calm and collected.  
"So, Is how's Mom and Dad?" Rafe asked her. She finished sipping her drink, before replying.   
"They're fine, just the same really." She responded, with ease. We all continued sipping our drinks, until Rafe asked another question.  
"Any guys bugged you after I left?" He questioned. It was easy to tell Isobel was embarrassed by this question. She shook her head, even though it was obvious that it wasn't that way. "Good." Rafe replied.   
After we ordered it was silent. We had already made a lot of small talk, talking about the farm, school, the war, Evelyn, and even the weather. There wasn't much for us to say to one another.   
"So, Issy are you nervous to be a nurse?" Rafe asked, again attempting to start a meaningful discussion.   
"I was at first, now I'm just excited." She responded, pushing her hair behind her ear. Oh gosh, the first thing I noticed was a hickey. Who could it be from? Did Rafe notice it to? I feel like I'm her brother, I have so much anger, or is that jealousy? 


	4. Needing

Oh, goodness! I can't believe I'm such an idiot! Why had I been so careless. When I pushed my hair behind my ear, it has exposed my hickey, and I'm almost positive that Danny saw it. Especially since he gave me that weird look.   
"Yeah, Evelyn said the same thing…" I blocked out Rafe talking, because no offense to him or Evelyn, but I had other things to think about. Like if Danny would tell Rafe about the Hickey, and what about Benny and I. After that, dinner went by surprisingly fast. Rafe was definitely head over heels, with how he raved about Evelyn. Danny was quiet only really talking when a question was directed at him. Which was kinda upsetting, because while I'd always liked Danny, a lot.   
"So, you ready to leave?" Rafe asked me, shaking away my thoughts of Danny. I smiled at my big brother, and nodded. On the way out I glanced at the clock, it was almost eight. And, the thought of seeing Benny didn't make me as happy as it usually did. I felt awful about not mentioning anything to my brother, especially since I knew he had asked some questions trying to find out whether there was a guy he needed to beat the shit out of or not.   
"Hey, Is, before I forget to ask, what do you think of Evelyn?" He questioned me, politely. Evelyn… what was I suppose to say. I barely met the woman. I stopped getting in the car before I answered.   
"Well considering I practically just met her, she's ok, very nice…" I replied. What the hell was I suppose to say?   
"That's good, I knew you'd liked her." Rafe said, proudly. Wait, I never said I liked her, not that I don't not like her. But, why does he have to twist everything I say around?   
"Hey, Is you going to get in the car anytime soon?" Danny asked, I tried not to blush. And, gave him a tiny smile, from behind me he was holding the door open. The ride back to the nurse's house was short, which was good, because I was suddenly thinking to much about Danny. Who was only sitting a foot behind me.   
***Danny's POV***  
Isobel was driving me insane, seriously I was going crazy. Especially since she was like only a foot in front of me. The calm ocean breeze, sent her scent, back towards me. Which had me so driven, I really needed help, and number one out of that car right away.   
"Well, this is it…" Is, stated when we drove up to the nurse's house. Rafe being the perfect gentleman he is got out, and ran around to open her door. I got out after her, and we all walked up the front door. "It's really good to see you guys, and not just that but, be able to see you guys more often."   
"You too Is." Rafe said, giving her a big bear hug, and then a gentle kiss on the forehead. She smiled up at her brother, and they stood apart. Then it was my turn. She opened her arms and I walked over to embrace her. Every bone in my body went on fire, the moment we were embracing. I could feel her heart beat against my chest. And, took all the effort I had to end the hug.   
"Great to see you." I told her, when we broke away from one each other. She smiled, and I felt myself getting weak in the knees.   
"You to, Danny, you to." She responded, stepping up the house, grinning from ear to ear at the both of us.   
"We'll see you tomorrow, ok Issy?" Rafe asked. Looking up at his baby sister.   
"Of course." She replied. If only she wasn't Rafe's sister. I want her so much. She waved as we got in the car and drove away. And, I just couldn't get her out of my head. 


	5. Twisted Luck

Thanks everyone e that reviews! Without you there weren't be a story! If you want I can spell Harbour the American way from now on, whatever suits you guys! Oh, and just so you know some events from the movie happen in different times, in my fic.  
  
After the car was out of sight I ran down to the beach. Trying to shake my thoughts of Danny out of my head. I couldn't think of him that way, what would Rafe think? And, besides what would Danny think? He thinks I'm practically his little sister!   
"Is!" I looked around, to see where Bens voice was coming from.   
"Hey Benny!" I called, waving. I removed my shoes, and my shawl, and carrying them ran over to Benny.  
"I missed you!" He told me, as he pulled me down into his lap. I laughed, and smiled up at him. Trying to completely forget Danny, because Benny was here and loving me. And, Danny, well Danny probably never would want to love me like that.   
"I missed you too." I responded, before he pulled me in for a kiss. By the time I headed to the nurse's house it was after eleven. All the other nurses were asleep. I snuck into to bed, quietly not wanting to wake any of them. But, instead of sleeping, all I could do was lie there thinking.  
***Danny's POV***  
I can't sleep, at all. It's so pathetic, cause all I can think about is Isobel, and that is just trouble. I glanced at my watch, and noticed it was after midnight. I had been lying here, for about an hour and a half. Luckily enough though tomorrow was Saturday and we weren't excepted to work then. I rolled over, hopping the change in position would grant me some sleep. And, the fates were on my side, for in minutes I was sound asleep.   
"Danny, you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep." Rafe told his friend. Danny shook his head.  
"I practically got no sleep. Especially since you had the great idea of getting up at seven on a Saturday!" Danny exclaimed, at the two men stepped into the morning light. "See, the sun is barely up yet!" Danny complained, yawning. "Where are we going anyway?" He asked.  
"You'll see." Rafe replied, as they both headed over to the car.  
"This better be good." He stated, as he slumped down in the passenger seat. Better be good, since it interrupted my dream of Isobel. Soon enough, Rafe pulled the car in front of the nurse's house.   
"What are we doing here?" Danny asked, looking around. We better not be here to pick up Isobel, or anything like that. I wanted to see her, but I don't know, maybe these feelings were just changing everything.  
"Hey Boys!" Evelyn called, as she came out of the house. Even though, it was seven in the morning she was still all smiles. She passed Rafe a basket, which he put in the car.  
"What's that?" I asked, trying to place together the plans for today.  
"Why you're awful eager, it's lunch for the picnic." She replied sweetly. Out of politeness, I tried not to sigh out loud. A picnic, why?  
"Where's Is?" Rafe questioned, looking towards the sleeping house.  
"Oh, she's coming, slowly but surely. What time did you boys bring her home last night?" Evelyn asked.   
"Around eight." Rafe responded. "Why?" He then asked, curiosity getting the better of him.   
"Oh, cause she didn't get in to rather late." She stated. My mind went wild, where did she go, what happened?  
"What do you mean, she didn't get in till rather late?" Rafe questioned, in his big brother manner.   
"We were up till around ten-thirty, and she never came in." Evelyn replied innocently. Probably unknowing that she was getting Isobel in any kind of trouble. "Here she comes." Evelyn waved at Isobel.   
"Hey." I said, as she got closer. She smiled at me, and nodded. She also looked exhausted. I smiled weakly back, knowing what she was in for.   
"Hey Is. So, what time did you get in last night?" Rafe asked her. She looked oddly at him.   
"When you dropped me off, around eight was it?" She replied thoughtfully. Here comes the wrath of Rafe.   
"Then how come none of the nurses remember you coming in?" Rafe questioned, looking at Isobel in the eye. Isobel never, lied to Rafe. She never had to, I didn't even think she would be ever capable of lying to him, for they were just so close.   
"Sorry." Evelyn whispered, to Isobel.  
"It's alright." Isobel murmured. "I just went for a walk." She told Rafe. To me it sounded like a complete lie, but then what would I know right?   
"A walk, till after ten thirty at night?" He continued to press on.  
"Well, I fell a sleep, in the hammock." She responded at ease. Rafe seemed a little hesitate to believe her. But, then again who wouldn't the story was completely bullshit!   
"Sorry Is, but sometimes you just worry me." Rafe told her. She shrugged her shoulders, and gave him a half smile.   
"So, where are we off to?" I asked, changing the subject.   
"We are going for a picnic, at this really pretty site." Evelyn replied, all smiles.   
"The whole Island is beautiful." Isobel thought out loud. I had to agree with her, this was all paradise.   
"Danny be a gentleman." Rafe lectured, as he was helping Evelyn into the car. "You can sit in the back with Isobel." He told me, as Evelyn sat in the passenger seat. I inwardly sighed, knowing this would be a long day.   
***Isobel's POV***  
We arrived at this oasis, it was just this beautiful place. With this amazing scenery. Couldn't help, but be in a good mood. The spot made everything so peaceful. I wasn't even disgusted when Evelyn and Rafe started kissing. It was as if all worries and wrongs were all made right.   
After lunch, I'd really had enough though. It had been a few hours with them, and it wasn't the same. The same being, back when Rafe, Danny, and I had grown up. Those were great times. Now, I know that obviously things had to change, but this was weird. Rafe with a girl, acting all sick, and ignoring Danny and I. And, then there was Danny, who just talked to me, but never actually carried out a conversation with me. And, Evelyn was just a new thing too.   
Benny. That was one thing that really hasn't change. Rafe might see it as a new development, but Benny and I had been together for quite some time now, I've been actually considering something more. As, I was sitting there thinking about Benny, I didn't realize that everyone had come back to the picnic spot. Rafe and Evelyn had gone for a walk, while Danny had gone to the creek to clean his hands. Both, being likely stories. Rafe and Evelyn went to go kiss some more, and Danny he just didn't want to talk to me.   
"I got to tell you all something." Rafe stated, looking around at all three of us. I sat up on my legs, not really with anticipation, but so I could see eye to eye with my brother.   
"So, this whole picnic thing?" I responded, scrunching my nose. "This was just decoy to get us all together?"  
"No, well yes."   
"What is this all about Rafe?" Danny questioned, I nodded in agreement. What was this all about?   
"I'm being stationed to England." He said, quickly. Evelyn whose been quiet the whole time spoke up.  
"But, isn't that where the war is?"   
"I know, but I'll be fine." He replied. I don't think any of us believed it much though. I was personally upset, but I'd get over it. Rafe was always one to what he wanted. I'd already kind of figured out he volunteered to go, because if he actually had been stationed, I don't think it be as hard to tell of us.   
The drive back to the nurse's house was quiet and uneventful. Rafe was going to go back to the barracks and pack. He'd be leaving the next day. But, he wanted to spend the night with Evelyn, they were going to go out for dinner. And, I guess I supported that, because Evelyn looked as if Rafe had died.   
***Danny's POV***  
After we dropped off Isobel and Evelyn, Rafe and I headed back to the barracks. Secretly I knew Rafe had volunteered, because it weren't had been difficult for him to tell us if he had been assigned. Well, that was just what I figured. When, we walked in all the boys was surrounding, the new guy. His name was Ben or something, and he had come a few days ago.   
"Is she hot?" I heard someone ask. The guy excitedly, seemed to nod repeatedly.   
"Have you guys y'know.. done it yet?" Some questioned. The guy was about to answer, when Red turned to us.  
"Hey, Rafe, Danny!" He exclaimed. The crowd seemed to all look in our direction now. Goose then filled us in.   
"New guy Benny here, didn't get in till after eleven last night, and he won't tell us where he'd been." Didn't someone else, stay out till past eleven? Isobel! Could it be? No, Isobel told Rafe she was involved with anyone, but then why would she tell him? So, he could be the guy up? I don't think so, but it can't be?  
"Lucky guy." Rafe commented. Completely missing the connection. "How long have you two been together?" He then asked.  
"A while, over a year." Ben replied. Good! Isobel couldn't have been seeing him for over a year! But, then again how could I know? Rafe and I have been gone, for over a year. Did that mean? 


	6. Leaving

**Sorry as usually it took me a while to update!**  
  
Danny's POV  
  
I felt terrible as I blindly followed Isobel and Rafe into the train station. Not only was today the day that Rafe was leaving to go to England, where I was sure something bad would happen, but also I'm extremely tired, after getting no sleep last night. The reason I got no sleep is Isobel… What was up with that girl? I mean could it be that she and Ben are together?   
  
"Danny!" Blinking I saw Isobel and Rafe looking at me worried.   
  
"You okay Danny?" Asked Isobel.  
  
"Yeah? Are you? You just completely spaced out!" Rafe added looking at me confusedly. I tried to put on a fake smile, and nodded.  
  
"Fine, yup, I'm a-ok!" I told them both, grinning falsely.   
  
Giving me a funny look Rafe continued with what he was saying while I had been spaced out, "So, by telling Evelyn not to come, then she will come…"  
  
"But…" Isobel interrupted. "That doesn't make any sense; I mean if you told her not to come, why would she come?"   
  
"Because she loves me!" He stated grinning.   
  
"Is this what all you guys do?" Isobel asked me. Trying to block out all the confusing emotions that have been tangled in my mind about her, I replied.   
  
"Us normal ones pretty much just ask the girl!" I told her with a laugh. We both laughed harder when Rafe gave us a fake hurt look.   
  
"It's my test…" He stated, while looking around the train station for Evelyn. Suddenly, I really wished Evelyn would show up for him.  
  
"Don't worry she'll come…" Isobel said, before I had chance too. Rafe nodded, and looked his pocket watch, that showed the train would be leaving soon.   
  
"All aboard!" The conducted shouted. Isobel and I looked to Rafe, who gave us both a half smile.   
  
"I better go…" He mumbled giving one last look around. When he faced us again, he had a sad look on. "But, not without a hug!" With that he smiled, a real smile. That showed us how strong he could be. I watched him hug Isobel, and I wished that it could be me.   
  
"Now, Is, take care alright?" He was holding on to her shoulders smiling at her.   
  
"I will." She promised. "But, you promise the same, cause I just don't want anything to happen." She told him, letting some tears fall.   
  
"Oh, Is, I'll be fine!" Giving her one last hug, and a kiss on the forehead he turned to me. I felt like crying just as much as Evelyn. Rafe was my best friend, he was practically my brother, and he was taking the risk of a lifetime.   
  
"Will you look after Is for me?" He asked. I nodded. I would, but not only for Rafe for me as well, because as I was slowly finding out I loved her.   
  
"You take care of yourself!" After hugging Rafe and another quick goodbye, Isobel and I watched as he got on the train.   
  
Rafe's POV  
  
As I sat down in my seat on the plane, I tried to block out my disappointment of Evelyn not coming. It doesn't have to mean she doesn't love me, I mean she could just hate goodbyes… right?   
  
The train started to move, and as I let my own thoughts take over, I heard a familiar voice outside. Looking out I saw Evelyn running by the train, calling to me. Grinning wildly I tried to get her attention. But, the train was going to fast and we soon left the station. Sitting back on the seat, I smile.   
  
"She loves me!" I said out loud, more so to myself then to anyone.   
  
Isobel's POV  
  
I stood there with Danny's arm around me, watching the train leave the station. I felt terrible. Rafe was soon going to be in so much danger, all for what?  
  
I was happy in a way, I mean both Danny and I had seen Evelyn run in, and that had made me really happy. Because, now Rafe knows. And, well, now he has all three of us to come back too.   
  
"A penny for your thoughts," Danny said, grinning down at me.   
  
"I was just thinking that I'm happy that Evelyn showed up…" I replied.   
  
"I know exactly what you mean!" He told me. "Now, do you want to go get a coffee or something?" Was he asking me out? No, don't be so naïve Isobel. He wasn't asking you out; he just wanted to do a nice gesture. For goodness sakes he your brother's best friend.   
  
"Sure." I responded. Mentally kicking myself for sounding so eager. I really have to stop thinking of Danny that way. It's just not good! 


End file.
